End of the Beginning
by Skyfullofdreams
Summary: To end all of the hardships in Panem, Capitol children must take their turn in the arena.


**Disclaimer I do not own The Hunger Games and I am not Suzanne Collins**

**Chapter 1**

24. The number of Capitol children ages 12- 18 that will be fighting each other to the death. And only one comes out alive. I used to enjoy watching the Games, betting with my friends who we thought would win, cheering for the killers. But that was before I was actually eligible to be in one.

I wake up early this morning due to constant nightmares. The reaping will take place this morning, the last one ever. _"You're not going to get picked"_, I think to myself, _"Your 18, almost 19! They wouldn't want someone that old."_ But I had the unpleasant feeling I was wrong. I drag myself out of my comfortable bed and get dressed for the day. I've been planning my outfit for weeks, a tight black strapless dress with shiny blue pumps, and a matching blue belt with a sea-foam colored clutch. I try to stay on a blue theme while applying make-up and picking out my jewelry, blue eye shadow and eye liner, and soft pink lips with blue bangles and hoop earrings. After an hour of getting ready, I walk down stairs, where my family is waiting for me.

"Wow, Crystal… You look great." Says Zander, my eldest brother. Zander is 24, not eligible for the reaping. He wanted to work with the government, but opted out of it when the rebellion came around. Right now he's in collage studying to be a lawyer.

"Maybe a little too great." Laughs my mother. Mom was a model when she was young, working with designers who I hope to be like. She's always had an eye for fashion, like me and most Capitol women.

"Thanks Mom. Where is Dad?" I ask nervously. My father had directly worked with Snow, almost like his right-hand man. For weeks we were all scared someone would come to take my father and execute him or throw him in jail, but nothing had happened. It almost seemed too strange, but if something was going to happen, today would be the day.

"Already in the Square. Setting up. It's okay; they haven't come for him yet." My other brother, Clovis, reassures me. I didn't even notice he was in the room, but he is sneaky like that. He is exactly a year older than me, but he was held back a year in high school, so we are in the same grade. He is constantly getting into trouble. His most recent "accomplishment" was stealing a Prius from my Uncle's car dealership. We aren't poor at all, actually we are closer to the rich side, but Clovis always wants attention. Fortunately for him, he is too old to be reaped.

"Crystal! Oh! It's time to go!" My mom exclaims. Being late is her one pet peeve.

The city square has been filled with children, large televisions, and flowers. It would look beautiful under different circumstances. I check in with peacekeepers and walk to the 18-year girl section. I recognize most of the girls around me, but even I'm too nervous to chat. I keep trying to reassure myself that I won't be picked, but then the ceremony starts. The new president reads us a speech about the recent war, and how to end out old ways, we must suffer. It doesn't seem fair, but who am I to fight it. Then she starts the reaping. 23 names are called, all of them specially picked by the government.

"_One more name until I'm safe. Just one. The odds are in my favor," _I think to myself.

"Crystal Lockit!"

I thought I was safe. It can't be my name. There must be some mistake. But it's not. I am going into the Hunger Games.

"Crystal!" Cries my mother while holding me in her arms. "You will be okay baby! You are going to be a victor!"

"Mom, I'll try, but I don't know how to fight or even be hungry! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can honey. You will win. You are strong and sensitive and beautiful. We all believe in you. I- I have to go. I love you, okay? Remember that!" With that my mom kisses my cheek and leaves.

My next guests are my brothers, and they react like my mother, reassuring me that I can win. They don't cry like mom, and for that I'm thankful. I need to keep it together. Some friends come in after that, but my father never makes an appearance. He wasn't a terrible father growing up; he just was busy with other things. Of course, there was the affair, but no one in my family talks about that any more. Before I can dwell on him not showing up, I am escorted to the Tribute Towers, where we will be spending the next 4 days. All of the tributes gather in the lobby where the president speaks with us.

"Hello Children! I am President Paylor, and I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I don't know if you noticed, but you were all picked because of something your parents did. Most of them were government officials, others loyal business men. Unfortunately you will have to pay for their mistakes.

"Each of you will be representing a district, and each of you will have a partner of the opposite sex. You know how the games work, the opening ceremonies, the training and then the interviews. They will go according to plain." The President then pairs us up and tells us which district we will be representing. My name is called almost instantly.

"District one, Crystal Lockit and Pluto Everlong." I've seen Pluto before, but we never really talked. He's small for a 17 year old boy, about 5'3, but an attitude that's a mile wide. He has elfish features that have been enhanced by plastic surgery, and he has mesmerizing green eyes that must be fake. Pluto was richer than most families and wouldn't let anyone forget that. His parents let him do whatever he wanted, but that mostly meant running around with his "boy toys". Yes, Pluto was gay, but it didn't bother me. Pluto had a new boyfriend very week, most whom I'd never even seem. Rumor says he even slept with the beautiful Finnick O'dair, but no one believed him.

We don't wait around to hear the other kids get matched, but are escorted upstairs by strange men. They drop us off on the first floor and we are immediately greeted by the strangest trio I've ever seen.


End file.
